El entierro
by ClaariVituullo
Summary: El primer cuento cortito que escribi. Ojala les guste, beso :


**El Entierro:**

Estuve esperando durante cinco minutos, que me parecieron horas. Mi mama no terminaba de juntas las cosas para poder irnos de allí.

Yo solo me sentaba al pie de la escalera a esperar como lo hacia siempre, y cuando mi mama me advirtió, me pare y fuimos hacia la vereda.

Subí al auto, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y me mire, realmente no me gustaba vestirme de negro, no me gustaba para nada. Pero debía hacerlo, ya que mi mama estaba manejando hacia la funeraria, debía hacerlo.

Aurelio Costas era un hombre muy amigo de mi abuelo, creo que se conocían desde la primaria. Cuando murió su mujer y después de cumplir los cincuenta años, Don Aurelio tuvo un terrible accidente y tuvo que continuar su vida en una silla de ruedas.

Hace unos días se realizo una operación de columna, todos tenían las esperanzas puestas en esta operación, tal vez sanaría, pero justamente hoy, estamos en su funeral.

- ¿Cuándo va a venir papa? – mi mama dio unos pasos y cuando llego a la puerta de la funeraria se acomodo la blusa y el cabello.

- En unos minutos, acordate que esta trabajando – me sonrió inocente.

- ¿Y el abuelo? – su sonrisa se esfumo.

A mi mama le molestaba que le hablara de su suegro, nunca le tuvo mucho cariño al pobre.

- No se hija, debe estar adentro –

Ingresamos al edificio y nos dirigimos a la tercera habitación. Había mucha gente que no conocía, solo a mi abuelo y a mi tío, realmente no sabía muy bien quien era Costas.

Cuando no podía dormir, me sentaba en el pie de la escalera, y mi papa a mi lado me contaba las aventuras de mi abuelo y de Aurelio. Cada una era más emocionante y más peligrosa que la anterior. Tal vez se debía a que habían presidido durante seis años en el ejército.

Una vez finalizado el funeral nos dirigíamos al cementerio. No me gustan los velorios, y menos los entierros.

Había un largo trayecto entre la funeraria y nuestro destino. En todo el camino, ni mi mama, ni mi papa, ni mi abuelo gastaron su tiempo en hablar sobre cosas que seguramente los otros no escucharían. Así que yo solo me resigne a mirar por la ventana durante los minutos del viaje, perdida en el paisaje, y esperando que todo esto terminara y pudiera irme a mi casa, para sentarme al pie de la escalera y oír las historias de mi papa.

Por suerte el campo donde estaba ubicado el cementerio era bastante lindo. Con un pasto verde y unos tulipanes repartidos por todo el territorio, que daban una sensación de vida. Aunque suene un poco absurdo (ya que es un cementerio después de todo), creo que le daba otro color a los entierros.

Nos encaminamos hacia una zona donde había un pozo en la tierra, con muchas sillas alrededor, y con un cajón a su lado. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, empezó a pasar gente al frente y a hablar.

Realmente no me pude concentrar en ninguna palabra que dijeron, todas esas desconocidas personas que lo hicieron. Tenia mi vista clavada en el cajón, me impenetré tanto en sostener la mirada, que parecía como si viera lo que contenía dentro suyo. Al contemplar su tapa de roble y sus diseños creados en diferentes tonos, una sensación que nunca había sentido llego hacia mi. De repente todas las cosas que me gustaban de mi vida, pasaron delante de mis ojos, aunque yo seguía viendo el cajón. Y entonces comprendí que la vida es algo que nos llena el alma, y que no hay mal que nos pueda destruir.

Al único que escuche hablar fue a mi abuelo, y cuando analice sus palabras me di cuenta que ni la vida, ni la muerte de Don Aurelio habían sido en vano.

Cuando termino sus palabras, en medio del llanto, gire mi cabeza y vi por primera vez a la gente sentada frente mío. No reconocí a nadie, ni en el más mínimo gesto.

Pero mis ojos y mi alma quedaron admirados por la figura de aquel joven vestido con un traje negro, de tez blanca como el papel, pelo dorado como el oro y ojos azules como el cielo.

Unos minutos después estábamos todos en mi casa, donde comeríamos unos aperitivos y un par de gente le diría su último adiós a Aurelio.

Me preguntaba si aquel joven estaría ahí, lo busque con la mirada, pero no lo vi. Comencé a caminar entre la gente, intentando encontrarlo. Y cuando llegue al living, desvié mi mirada hacia la derecha y lo vi. Estaba sentado en el pie de la escalera, mi lugar favorito. Entonces, muy decidida, con mi vestido negro (que no me gustaba usar) y con paso firme, me acerque a el. Y a mi que no me gustaban los entierros…

María Clara Vitullo 19/06/09.


End file.
